I'm just a little too not over you
by midnightskyxoxo
Summary: Ash,Dawn andd Brock are heading towards Lake Vaylor with  drew and May. Pearlshipping,contestshipping.slight ikari and penguin shipping
1. Chapter 1 Journey to the Wallace Cup

*****************I'M JUST A LITTLE TOO NOT OVER YOU*******************

**Note from author:**

**Hi people. PokemonXisXpearlshipping here. This is my first pls review, reviews for improvement allowed n compliments (of course I want them!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

**Warning: pearl shipping and contest shipping, slight ****penguin and ikari shipping too._**

_Italic-thoughts_

_**Bold-authors note**_

Arial-normal

The sun shone at the route to Lake Vaylor as our heroes Ash Ketchum from Pallet Town, Dawn from Twinleaf Town and finally Brock from Pewter City as they walk towards Lake Vaylor waiting Dawn's next Pokemon Contest.

"Dawn, can we stop for lunch?" moaned a tired Ash with Pikachu resting on his shoulder.

Dawn glances at her Poketch, stared at her crush for 3 seconds then saying," Ash it's only 2 hours since we ate breakfast." Brock nodded then saying "don't forget that May and Drew are coming over for the Wallace cup"

They then walked towards Lake Vaylor to wait at the harbor for May and Drew.

Upon reaching the harbor, a Beautifly and Masquerain flew above Ash's head greeting him and Pikachu while hugging each other.

"Do I know these two pokemon?" Ash asked Brock. _Wow both beautifly and masquerain are in love, I hope Dawn and I could be like this_ he thought

"You'll soon see." He replied calmly.

After saying that, they heard a familiar voice "Ash! Brock! We 're here!"

The trio saw a girl with chocolate hair standing beside a boy with green hair who is smirking, waving at them.

After they have introduced themselves, they found out that May, Drew, Ash and Dawn are going to compete in the Wallace cup.

"So May, have you won any ribbons?" Dawn asked while they are resting for the night at Pokemon Center.

"Yup! I heard from Ash that you aren't winning any right? Except for the Floraroma ribbon?" her tone changed in to sadness.

"Yeah."Dawn answered in sadness then her voice turned in to determination. "But I'm going to win the Wallace Cup for sure!"

" That's the spirit!" May answered.

"May, how DID you win so many ribbons? Is it because of Drew?" May blushed then said "Well, can u keep a secret? "

Dawn nodded." You see, I have a crush on Drew for a while now."

**You'll have to continue reading to find out about the Wallace Cup and how will Dawn react.**

**Pls review!**

**-PokemonXisXpearlshipping **


	2. Chapter 2 Swimming

I'm just a little too not over you

**Author's note: Hi received 2 reviews from the last chapter. Sorry bout the grammar , the last time, May and Drew were entering the Wallace cup not to mention Ash and Dawn too. Also May told Dawn that her heart was made for Drew.**

"What? You like that grass head? judges a book by its covers. But what about his fan girls? I read about that in Coordinators Weekly." Dawn said calmly.

"I don't know. It's so confusing! I can't blame him being famous!" May shouted,blushing.

"You jealous of me?" Both May and Dawn looked at the hotel room door and saw Drew standing outside. "How much have you heard?" May asked,wishing that he had not heard what they had been discussing.

"I only heard the part of me being , Dawn. Ash wants to talk to you." "Okay." Dawn said before heading for the boys' sighed and Drew went over to her and said, "Hey, the Wallace Cup is in 5 days and you're still not prepared? You gotta be kidding me?" May immediately replied, "Well, I'm prepared. Just thinking about someone. Hey Drew, you think maybe Ash,Dawn and Brock can go swimming with us tomorrow? You know, for some R&R?"

Drew thought for a while and said, "I think it's a good idea. We'll have to ask them. If they say yes, we may need to go buy some swimming costumes." "Yeah ! "

_I wonder how May looks in a bikini. _Drew thought.

Both of them head towards the guys' room where Dawn is helping Ash make poffins because Ash is always burning them and Brock is downstairs flirting with Nurse Joy.

"Hey Ash! Dawn! Can we go swimming tomorrow? I know Brock won't come cos he'll be busy flirting with Nurse Joy." May asked Ash and Dawn while the other pokemon along with Pikachu are eating the poffins Dawn had made. "of course!" Ash and Dawn shouted in union. "But we'll have to buy swimming costumes. How about we go to the mall tomorrow? You go with Drew to the Johto mall and Ash and I will go to the Sinnoh mall." Dawn added. All of them agreed and decided to set off the next morning. Ash and Dawn went to the Sinnoh Mall while May and Drew went to the Johto Mall.

_With Drew and May_

"Drew, what do you think of this?"she asked, holding up a whole piece Adidas red swimsuit with swirls in the middle. "yeah. Its fine" Drew said._ didn't she buy a bikini? Scared of revealing her body to me? _He thought. He went to pick a black Puma swimming trunks and went to pay for them at the counter with May and headed out of the mall to the swimming pool they had reserved the night before.

_With Ash and Dawn_

"Hey Ash, what do you think of this?" Dawn said to Ash,holding up the same swimsuit as May's but only it is blue. "Erm…." She noticed Ash was staring at a yellow two pieced swimsuit that can reveal her belly button. She thought _so he wants me to wear a two pieced revealing swimsuit,eh? Aww. That's cute. Since I may have like him, I should buy that._ "So Ash,that looks better on me huh? Just say."

She put down the swimming suit she was holding on the clothes rack, took the yellow swimsuit and went to the counter to pay for it.

Ash smiled at her crush, took a blue Billabong swimming trunks and headed for the counter. After paying for their swimming equipment, Ash and Dawn headed to the reserved swimming pool to meet May and Drew. What they didn't know is that two people were staring at both Ash and Dawn behing a bush.

**who could that be? Have a guess and see if you're right when I publish the next chapter.**


	3. Chapter 3 The 'plan'

**I'm just a little too not over you**

**Hey peeps. I'm back. I was going through the reviews and found that we have a winner who guessed the 2 people hiding behind the bush in chapter 2. YAY! LOL. Anyways lets get back to where we left off.**

Kenny's p.o.v.

" Paul, you seriously need a haircut." I said, shifting the hair out of my face.

"Hey. You're worse than Reggie. I don't need anybody to remind me when I should have a haircut. Now shut up before pathetic and troublesome hears us."

"fine. Just remember. Only one of us gets Dawn. No sharing. Lets go back to the hotel and make up a plan." I said sternly. _What if he gets Dawn, it'll be the end of my life. Stop it Kenny, she'll choose you rather than grape head._

"hey! You coming?" Paul muttered. I have no choice but to follow that grape head to m make up a plan.

At the swimming pool

Normal p.o.v.

"Ash! Stop it!" Drew shouted. He is lying on a bench sun tanning and reading the latest copy of Coordinators Weekly while Ash splashed a handful of water on him.

"Come on Drew! Lets play in the pool. Since the girls are taking forever to change, lets just play in the pool with he cool water!"

"If I ever step foot in the water before the girls get in the pool, I'll buy you 10 boxes of chocolstes!" He answered.

" Hey Drew." He turned around and saw May in her swimming suit, stared in awe and fell into the pool.

" Ha! You fell into the pool before the girls did. So you're gonna buy me 10 boxes of chocolates!" Ash exclaimed. Drew just sweatdropped and stared at Ash before walking out of the pool and continue sun tanning.

After a few minutes, Dawn came out in her swimsuit and Ash just can't help falling in love. Both of them playing in the pool while May and Drew went to a hotdog stand.

Ash's p.o.v.

"Hey Dawn. Lets go back to the hotel. I saw a Wii in Brock, Drew and my room, why not we go and play a few games before the both of them come back. Then we can proably go for dinner"

"Sure!" she wrapped herself with a towel and we walked together back to the hotel. After bathing, we played the Wii while the pokemon ate some of May's pink surprises (pokeblocks) and Dawn's poffins.

With May and Drew

Drew's p.o.v.

_Even though she eats a lot, she looks kind of cute when she's eating. Come on Drew! What are you thinking? Darn these hormones!_

"Hey Drew?" May waved her hand in front of me. "You have been staring at me for like five minutes. I already ate your hotdog." "Come on. Lets go back to the hotel. Ash and Dawn are probably waiting for us."

With Kenny and Paul

" The plan goes like this. When the day of the Wallace Cup arrives, we just have to register for it. Easy as a piece of cake." Paul explained to Kenny.

"Paul, come on! You are a pokemon trainer, not a coordinator. Looks like I have to lend you some combinations. You will also have to get a Contest pass. But I don't think you'll need a ribbon case."

"Why not?" Paul said, raising an eye brow. "Cause you'll never win a ribbon!" Kenny rolled on the hotel room floor, laughing. Paul just sweatdropped.

With Dawn,Ash,May and Drew

They were walking to the café when they saw a change in the Wallace Cup. It had been changed into a…..

**Take** **a guess to see what has the Wallace Cup changed into.**

**-PokemonXisXpearlshipping**


	4. EXCUSE ME

Hey people, not a new chappie. Sorry. Actually I want u all to help me with songs in A Little Too Not Over You. The poll is currently at my profile. U can choose or PM me for ur own titles. Thanks for reading.

-PokemonXisXpearlshipping

P.S. I am already updating the new chapter and is lackin of time. Cos of homework. So thnx~


	5. Chapter 5

I'm just a little too not over you

**Authors note: Hi people. I managed to upload in duno how many days . Happy Valentime's day!Oh ya, I receieved reviews from some people. Here are the replies:**

Chino23 : Thnx 4 the review. I'll try to make it be longggggg. Thnx anyways.

Kenia : Hey. 3 Good guess. U'll hav 2 continue reading in order to find out. So relax and chill out!

Naito Writer : Tnx for the review. Still. U hav a good guess.

**Okay. I 've decided to put all ur reviews on the guesses and make 'em all cum true! ^.^ So stay tuned.**

_**PokemonXisXpearlshipping**_

**The last time we left off is when Ash , Dawn , Drew and May going to the the café ( is it? I forgot -.-) to have dinner when they saw the poster saying that there are changes in the Wallace Cup. And I'm going to use the ppl who reviewed in chapter 3 bout the guesses to be the changes. So lets continue.**

Ash's p.o.v.

" first round, singing, individual. If you pass this round, you will be paired up randomly with another contestant. And will go against other pairs of contestants by battling a 2-on-2 battle and the last pair of contestants of the Wallace Cup will receive a ribbon each." I read out to the others. "sounds fair" Drew said, while putting his index finger under his chin. "Hey Drew. What are you thinking about?" May asked worriedly. "Huh? Oh... nothing." He replied with a smile. " lets go eat!" we all cheered and ran to the café.

Drew's POV

When we went back to the room, I started to think of the song I'm going to sing so I wrote down a list.

_My songs for Wallace cup_

_Drew _

_Just the way you are- bruno mars_

_Fallin stars-David Archuleta_

I was about to write the third song when May stepped into the room, "Hey Drew, what are you doing?" She was trying to peek at my list.

I couldn't let her see my list so I quickly answered " I was uh…. Writing out ways to annoy you? Yeah, that's right , I was doing that" "yeah…." She swetdropped immediately then said, " time to hit the sack! Ash and Dawn helped us sign up and the contest's tomorrow." "ITS TOMORROW? U"RE KIDDNG?" "nope, I'm not. The date had been changed." She said, coolly before she fell asleep on the top bunk above me.

Looks like, I have only 1 song to choose from.

The next day~

WALLACE CUP CONTEST

Normal P.O.V

Ash, Dawn, Drew , May and Brock have been waiting for the person on stage to finish singing. After the person finished, Marion announced " our next contestant, Dawn from Twinleaf town!" "Ready to go…." She sighed to herself. Ash saw that she was nervous and said,"Come on, you'll win it!" They high-fived and she went on stage and sang:

_You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left the small town, never looked back  
I was a flight risk with a fear of falling  
Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts  
I say can you believe it?  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes, I can see it now  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm bothered  
You said we'll never make my parents' mistakes  
But we got bills to pay  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take  
Yes, yes, this is what I thought about  
Do you remember we were sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Do you remember all the city lights on the water?  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
Oh... oh... ohh...  
And I remember that fight, 2:30 a.m.  
Coz' everything was slipping right out of my hands  
And I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street  
Braced myself for the goodbye  
'Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll ever leave you alone  
You said I remember how we felt sitting by the water  
And every time I look at you, it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine  
(Hold on, make it last)  
(Hold on, never turn back)  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine  
(Hold on), Do you believe it?  
(Hold on), We're gonna make it now  
(Hold on) and I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now  
(See it now)  
(See it now)_

__She want down the stage and to her friends and shouted as piplup jumped into her arms**( I forgot to mention pikachu and piplup were there****) **" I was so scared!" Ash just smiled and said, " I'm next" Dawn smiled as she knew is gonna make it.

Marion asked, " is this song dedicated to someone?"

He went on stage and said, " this song is dedicated to a girl I love a lot"

Dawn was shocked and asked herself "_ that girl's lucky alright"_

Ash started singing:

_Easy come, easy go, that's just how you live  
Oh, take, take, take it all but you never give  
Should've known you was trouble from the first kiss  
Had your eyes wide open, why were they open?_

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

I'd catch a grenade for ya  
Throw my hand on a blade for ya  
I'd jump in front of a train for ya  
You know I'd do anything for ya

I would go through all this pain  
Take a bullet straight through my brain  
Yes, I would die for you, baby  
But you won't do the same  
No, no, no, no

Black, black, black and blue, beat me 'til I'm numb  
Tell the devil I said, hey, when you get back to where you're from  
Mad woman, bad woman, that's just what you are, yeah  
You'll smile in my face then rip the brakes out my car

Gave you all I had and you tossed it in the trash  
You tossed it in the trash, yes, you did  
To give me all your love is all I ever asked  
'Cause what you don't understand is

He bowed and went back to backstage. Next was May :

Marion asked the same question and May answered " Well, this is to a guy who encourages me a lot." Drew was shocked to what he had heard. He thought "_its either me or….Ash"_

She sang:

_It's strange to think the songs we used to sing,  
The smiles, the flowers, everything,  
Is gone.  
Yesterday I found out about you,  
Even now just looking at you,  
Feels wrong.  
You say, that you'd take it all back,  
Given one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes_

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgivness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me.

You can see that I've been cryin',  
Baby you know all the right things,  
To say.  
But do you, honestly,  
Expect me, to believe,  
We could ever be the same.  
You say, that the past is the past,  
You need one chance, it was a moment of weakness,  
And you said yes.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no  
Baby and you might still have me..

I can't resist,  
Before you go tell me this,  
Was it worth it,  
Was she worth this.

No, no, no, no.

You should've said no,  
You should've gone home,  
You should have thought twice before you let it all go.  
You should've known that word about what you did with her would get back to me.  
And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,  
Shouldn't be asking myself why,  
You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet,  
You should've said no,  
Baby and you might still have me..

She went back to the back stage as people cheered for Ash, Dawn and May. The only thing drew could think of to describe her singing was, "WOW"

And the last one was Drew. May gave him a gentle nudge and thumbs up. He smiled and went on stage. The first he heard was his fan girls screaming " GO DREW! I LOVE YOU!"

He thought _"they love me? Well… TOO LATE! I got another person to love already!"_

He flicked his shimmering green hair, grabbed the mike and started to sing :

_Oceans apart day after day  
And I slowly go insane  
I hear your voice on the line  
But it doesn't stop the pain_

If I see you next to never  
How can we say forever

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I took for granted, all the times  
That I though would last somehow  
I hear the laughter, I taste the tears  
But I can't get near you now

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' CrAzY

Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you

I wonder how we can survive  
This romance  
But in the end if I'm with you  
I'll take the chance

Oh, can't you see it baby  
You've got me goin' cRaZy 

_Wherever you go  
Whatever you do  
I will be right here waiting for you  
Whatever it takes  
Or how my heart breaks  
I will be right here waiting for you_

May was amazed by his voice and insaned by those crazy fan girls. Drew walked back and nudged May. The next person that went on stage was…..Paul. Dawn and Ash gasped while Brock just raised his eyebrows.

He sang:

_You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)_

Hey  
I own the light and I don't need no help  
Gotta be the feeling that scarface player  
Stuntin go wild can't handle this plan  
Life of the club arrogant like yeah!  
Top like money all the girls just melt  
Want to many all know me like Twelve  
Look like cash and they all just stare  
Bottles, Models, standin on chairs  
Fall out coz that's the business  
All out it's so ridiclous  
Zone out so much attention  
Scream out I'm in the building (hey! )  
They watchin I know this  
I'm rockin I'm rolling  
I'm holding, I know it  
You know it

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you I'm watchin you we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)

Hey  
Still feelin myself I'm like outta control  
Can't stop now more shots lets go  
Ten more rounds can I get a Kato  
Paparazzi trying to make me pose  
Came to party to I came no more  
Celebrate coz that's all I know  
Tip the groupies takin off their clothes  
Grand finale' like superbowl  
Go hard run the show  
That's right wild out got money to blow  
More light more ice when I walk in the door  
No hype I do it big all over the globe  
Yeah!

_I said it  
Go tell it  
Confetti  
Who ready?  
I'm ready!  
You ready!  
Lets get it!_

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )

You got me watchin now (hey)  
Got my attention now (hey)  
Got everybody in the club wanting to know now  
I am a ladies man  
Come and be my lady and...  
We can ball, soo, ahhhhhh  
Bring ya body here let me switch up the atmosphere  
Take you up out of this club and in my new limo  
Fly you all around the world  
What you want baby girl  
Are you ready to go now!

You know I know how  
To make em stop and stare as I zone out  
The club can't even handle me right now  
Watchin you watchin me we go all out  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
(Put your hands up! )  
The club can't even handle me right now (yeahhhhh)  
(Put your hands up! )  
Lets celebrate now  
(Put your hands up! )  
You know who shut it down!

Ash and Dawn gaped wide open as Paul went off stage. Kenny went on stage and sang:

_Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,  
Down, down  
Ooh (ohhh)_

(Verse 1)

You oughta know, tonight is the night to let it go,  
Put on a show, i wanna see how you lose control,

(Bridge)

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape.

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

(Verse 2)

Just let it be, come on and bring your body next to me,  
I'll take you away, hey, turn this place into our private getaway,

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down,

LiL Wayne  
(Verse 3)  
Even if the sky is falling down like she supposed to be,  
She gets down low for me,  
Down like her temperature, 'cause to me she zero degree,  
She cold, overfreeze,  
I got that girl from overseas,  
Now she my miss America,  
now can i be her soldier please,  
I'm fighting for this girl,  
On the battlefield of love,  
Don't it look like baby cupid sending arrows from above,  
Don't you ever leave the side of me,  
Indefinitely, not probably,  
and honestly im down like the economy,  
Yeahhhhhh  
(Bridge)

So leave it behind 'cause we, have a night to get away,  
So come on and fly with me, as we make our great escape,

(So why don't we run away)

(Chorus)

So baby don't worry, you are my only,  
You won't be lonely, even if the sky is falling down,  
You'll be my only, no need to worry,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Baby are you down down down down down,  
Down, Down,  
Even if the sky is falling down

Marion announced. "we will contact you once the results are out so everyone please look around lake vaylor and its amazing scenary!"

And Ash and company walked back to the pokemon center, Ash holding Dawn's hand and Drew holding May's.

**That's the end. Thnx for reading.**

**-PokemonXisXpearlshipping**


	6. Chapter 6

I'm just a little too not over you

Hey people. PokemonXisXpearlshipping here. I was able to write this chapter as I am sick ! Flu , cough and fever and I got a day away from school. Thank You , Doctor. So, first things first. Thnx again for the reviews.

Here are the replies :

Chino23 : the song may sang was " Should've said no" by Taylor Swift .

Kenia & Cyte: Yup. I'm updating now~

Luxray-405 : Thnx ! :D

Raichu789 : Thanks for the suggestion . I hope I can improve my grammar more as you know, my English sucks. I only got 56/95 for my English test -.-

Ok, lets continue~

_The last time we left off :_

_Marion announced. "we will contact you once the results are out so everyone please look around lake vaylor and its amazing scenary!"_

_And Ash and company walked back to the pokemon center, Ash holding Dawn's hand and Drew holding May's._

Dawn's P.O.V.

_Awww… Ash's holding my hand. So soft. Well people…I love my li-_

"DAWN!" Huh? I looked around and saw Drew, May and Ash staring at me. "Ok…. This is awkward. Why are you all staring at me like that?" I snapped at them. Well, it was un-ladylike but they interrupted my thoughts!

Normal P.o.v.

"I was asking you why you think Paul will enter the Wallace Cup. There must be a reason behind it." Ash asked. "Maybe, he was trying to steal Dawn from you!" Drew said, smirking. "Drew!" May and Dawn shouted. Ash just stood there, dumbfounded.** (he's just so dense XD )**

"Ok ,ok. Relax, ladies."he said,holding his both hands in the air, surrendering for defeat. "How bout' a sleepover tonight?" May suggested. "oh yeah!" they shouted in unison and ran back to the hotel. They decided to hold a sleepover at Ash and Dawn's room with Ash and Danw on their respective bunk beds and May and Drew in sleeping bags. After a few games of Dance Dance Revolution on the Wii , they sat down on the floor with cushions and started to chat.

"So, you think we'll make through the first round?" Dawn asked, worriedly. "No need to worry , Dawn. Besides , all of us are gonna make it." Ash assured her, by putting his hand on her shoulder. "Obviously, I'll pass this round. After all, my voice is just amazing" Drew said, flicking his bangs out his forehead. " Yeah. Drew is the best!" May asid, sarcastically. Everybody burst into laughter. "Actually , Paul's singing is actually quite good." Ash admitted, between laughers. "Agreed" Dawn said, nodding her head.

Outside of the hotel room

"See Kenny. I told you she likes me more than you." Paul snorted at Kenny. "yeah yeah yeah. Like I care about what she thinks about you. I , Kenny, is gonna beat you , Get it?" he said , with a tone of seiousness in his voice. "Yeah, right. Pathetic." He spat at him. "Lets just go continue to plan two, could we ?" And like this, they left them without leaving any trail of evidence behind.

Back with Ash, Drew , May and Dawn

"Did you guys hear something?" Drew asked. "Yeah, its proably some trainer with his pokemon or the hotel staff, Nurse Joy or some random people in the hallway." Ash said , while walking to the direction of the kitchen. "Anybody want some marshmallows?" He asked , holding a pack of marshmallowas in the air. "Ash, we had just eaten dinner an hour ago." May said. "you can't be hungry yet." Dawn sighed and said " Ash will proably be hungry in another few hours." " Hey guys!" Lets play Truth Or Dare!" Ash shouted, holding a glass bottle in his right hand and a bag of marshmallows in his left.

"Alright!" they all shouted in unison.

**I'm so sorry ,people. This chapters is just so OCC and horrible. I'll make it up to you in the next chapter, I promise.**

**-****PokemonXisXpearlshipping**


	7. Chapter 7

I'm just a little too not over you

Updating chapter 7

"_Hey guys!" Let's play Truth or Dare!" Ash shouted, holding a glass bottle in his right hand and a bag of marshmallows in his left._

_"Alright!" they all shouted in unison._

Dawn's P.O.V.

We sat in a circle with Drew on my right and Ash on my left, while May is at the opposite of me. She took the bottle and spins it. Surprisingly, it landed at Drew. "So, Drew. Is it a truth or a dare?" Ash asked. "Truth." He answered, flicking his hair. "Ok, answer this question. Why do you always give May roses?" At the corner of my eye, I think a blush just appeared on May's face. "So, Drew. Answer the question." I said, looking at him fiddling with his jeans. "Erm… It's for her beautifly." he finally answered, scratching his head. Ugh. Lame excuse.

"So I guess it's my turn." He said, picking up the bottle and spinning it. It landed at me! "So, Dawn. Truth or dare?" He said, folding his arms close to his chest. "Dare" "For your dare, you'll have to kiss Ash Ketchum." I could hear May sniggering but I decided to ignore it.

"So is it ok for me to do it, Ash?" I asked awkwardly, facing him and looking into his eyes. Without an answer, he kissed me. True bliss. I never noticed when he put his hands at my waist and me putting my hand around his neck. He broke the kiss and just said "Dawn Berlitz, would you be my girlfriend?" Without thinking, you should've known my answer, "Yes Ash Ketchum! I Will!" We kissed again but were distracted by Drew clearing his throat. I could see May covering her mouth with both hands and Drew smirking.

Drew's P.O.V.

Finally, the days of the Wallace Cup Results are out. Turns out that all of us had been chosen, AND, I have found out that Brianna and Ursula **( Dawn's rival )** had entered the contest secretly. And I found her stalking me and May for the whole day when we were at the fountain outside the Pokemon Center Talking about strategies. She must've thought we were dating as she had thrown a water balloon straight at May's face. That girl is nuts!

Anyway, May and I had been paired up. Sighs. Guess I'll have to confess to her when we win the Wallace Cup, which I hope we will win. Ash and Dawn had been paired up and they had already thought of many strategies. Kenny and Paul had been paired up , so does Ursula and Brianna . "Hey Drew." I heard May called me , she had came out of the shower and I could smell the strawberries shampoo smell's of hers spreading in the hotel room.

"Yeah ?" I answered quickly.

"I've been thinking. About the strategies , I think we could use my Glaceon and your Flygon for the first stage. Absol and Skitty for the second stage and finally, Masquerain and Beautifly for the final stage, That is if we can get into the final stage ."

"Hmm… I guess its okay. Since Masquerain and Beautifly are already dating"**(Remember at the first chapter :D ) **Yup , they were dating , we found out when we were traveling in Jhoto along with Harley and Solidad.

At that time, Ash and Dawn entered the room. "I can't believe it! Brianna and Ursula entered the contest!" Dawn shouted and flopped on MY bunk .

"Hey Dawn."

"yeah Drew?"

"Off my bed, NOW."

"Come on. Its not like you have hidden your diary under the pillow?" For once, She's right. Plus that diary have hidden my thoughts about May. I can't just give it away. Then she put her hand under the pillow and took the green diary out. "NO!"

**Will Dawn read the diary? What are Brianna, Ursula, Kenny and Paul's plans ? Find out in the next few chapters :D Its 10:10 pm now. Getting tired and got school tomorrow =.= Bye for now. **

**PS :* Turning M by the next chapter**

**PPS : Wow, 701 words**

**Love and hugs ,**

**PokemonXisXpearlshipping**


End file.
